Elements
Elements Elements *Neutral-From the word it self, it is neutral. Meaning there isn't any element here. It is usually a normal attack with a normal or neutral weapon. It only reduces its damage using your high defense or vitality (stat) and by equipping Ghost Property armors. In monsters, neutral can't attack directly to the ghost property monsters. You need to use any other element to attack them. In pk, ghost property armors help to reduce its damage. A Deviling Card could help also. Anyone who has low defense can easily be owned (killed) by this property. Basic Elemental Property. A large portion of skills/monsters are Neutral property. Neutral has no elemental weakness, but the Ghost property is not as effective against it as the rest. All weapons, unless specified, are of the Neutral property. *Water - Also the same as ice property, it overwhelm the property fire, but is owned by the wind. Water property has a high damage on fire property monsters or players who equip fire property equips. Ice skills like cold bolt, storm gust etc. are examples. Frost weapon skill of Professors which turns your weapon into a water property, also adds additional damage on neutral property monsters or players. You can only reduce its damage by equipping water property equips which gives you resistance and tolerance against it. One good example is the cold resist potion which gives you a tolerance to water property for a couple of minutes. *Earth - The element that overwhelms wind property, but owned by fire. If a monster or a player equips wind property equips, then you must use an earth property weapon or skills to have high damage against them. Heaven's drive, Earth spike, etc are the examples of earth element spells. Seismic Weapon turns your weapon into earth property. It can have a high damage against the players who have wind property equips and some additional damage on neutral property. In order to reduce its damage, you must equip an earth property equip which gives you tolerance and resistance against it. An earth resist pot (potion) can do. *Fire - The element that beats earth property, but is owned by water. It is also effective against the earth property players and monsters. This element also has good damage against the undead equipped players or monsters, especially in glast heim. Fire bolt, Meteor storm, etc are examples of fire property skills. Items like Fire/flame converter and skills such as Flame launcher turns your weapon into fire property. In order to reduce its damage, equip a fire element equip which gives you tolerance and resistance. *Wind - With lightning included, this element beats water property but is owned by earth. This element has high damage against the water type monsters or players especially in izlude dungeon or byalan island. Lightning bolt and Jupitel thunder are examples of wind property skills. Wind converter enchants your weapon with wind property, which is effective against the players who equip water type equipment. There are also Wind property equips that can reduce its damage, building up resistance. *Poison - An element who uses a venom to destroy its enemies. It is believed it is under the earth property but has more differences. Assassins frequently use this element to enchant their weapons. It adds damage on other elements, plus it gives the target a special ailment called poisoned, which reduces its hp every second. Although it adds additional damage against other elements, players who equip a poison reducing equips or a poison property armor can repel this element. *Holy - An element which is also known as the light element. It possesses light property, and is the number one enemy of shadow property. It can repel the darkness, but can also be overwhelmed by it. Priests and Paladins possess this element and greatly damage the undead property and shadow property. Aspersio skill can enchant your weapon into a holy property. Equipment like holy property armor can repel its damage and shows miss to the user. *Ghosts - Sometimes referred to as a holy ghost property. This is not actually an element, but is considered as one of the elements in the game. It can reduce the damage of the neutral property monsters and players, but is owned by any of the elements. Some ghosts monsters don't receive a damage against neutral property weapons, unless you enchant it with other elements. *Shadow - Also referred to as the dark property. It is also the number one enemy of the light property. It can overwhelm the light, but can also be repelled by it. Players using cursed water, and enchant their weapons with dark property add additional damage against neutral and other elements and greatly damages the light, however, light property also greatly damages anyone who equip shadow property equipment. *Undead - An element which is believed to have come from the dark, but has differences. Like the ghost property, it is not actually an element, but is considered one in the game. This element can't be affected by stone curse and frost, and reduces the poison property damage, as well as the dark property. Light property greatly damages this element, and also receives some additional damages against the other elements. Changing the Elemental Property of your attacks Changing the elemental property of your attack is vital in order to be successful in PVP. When you attack, the most likely property of your attack without any elemental enchantments will be the Neutral property. The problem with using this property in PVP is that there are many pieces of equipment & cards that can make a player resistant, if not lessen the damage to this property. The most commonly used items against the neutral property are cards, items and skills. ''Cards'' *Deviling card: Add a 30% resistance against Neutral Property attacks. Receive 40% more damage from other property attacks.Compound on: Garment *Raydric Card: Increase resistance to Neutral Property attacks by 20%. Compounded on: Garment *Ghostring Card: Enchant an Armor with the Ghost Property. HP Recovery - 25%. Compounded on: Armor NOTE: Using a Ghostring Card will Enchant your armor with Level 1 Ghost property thus you will take 25% less damage from Holy and Shadow property attacks, 75% less damage from Neutral Property attacks,and finally you will take 25% more damage from Ghost Property attacks.These cards can significantly reduce damage to Neutral Property attacks. In order to counter this, one should know how to change the property of your attack. Items Items that would change the property of your weapon: *Frost Elemental Converter Description: Temporarily enchants the user's weapon with the Water Property for 3 minutes. *Flame/Fire Elemental Converter Description:Temporarily enchants the user's weapon with the Fire Property for 3 minutes. *Seismic Elemental Converter Description: Temporarily enchants the user's weapon with the Earth Property for 3 minutes. *Lightning Elemental Converter Description: Temporarily enchants the user's weapon with the Wind Property for 3 minutes. *Box of Storms Description: Imbues the user's weapon with the Water Property for 3 minutes. *Cursed Water Description: http://www.dark-ro.net/wiki/index.php/File:CursedWater.jpgA bottle of cursed water. (Endows your weapon with the Shadow Property for 3 minutes ) ''Skills'' *Aspersio is a skill which High Priests posses that basically changes the element of it's target's weapon to the Holy Property. In order to cast it you need to have 1 Holy Water in your inventory per cast. *Flame Launcher is a skill by Professors that enchants a weapon with the fire element. This requires 1 Red Blood per cast and that your target be in the same guild/party as the professor. *Seismic Weapon is a skill by Professors that enchants a weapon with the earth element. This requires 1 Green Live per cast and that your target be in the same guild/party as the professor. *Frost Weapon is a skill by Professors that enchants a weapon with the ice element. This requires 1 Crystal Blue per cast and that your target be in the same guild/party as the professor. *Lightning Loader is a skill by Professors that enchants a weapon with the wind element. This requires 1 Wind of Verdure per cast and that your target be in the same guild/party as the professor. Using endowing to your advantage in PVP This section tells how to use Element Endowing to your advantage during crucial times in PVP. *Alice Doll - Fire Converter *Hokage Hat - Frost Converter *Valkyrie Helm - Cursed Water You can play around with your endows to help you gain more advantage against other players. External Links Element/Property Tables - Ro Empire